


How to Grieve

by Tarvok



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Established Relationship, Grief/Mourning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarvok/pseuds/Tarvok
Summary: Someone is dying.
Relationships: Son Goku/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	How to Grieve

How to Grieve

by Tarvok

Tears drip, falling hot from my face. I am waiting, waiting... always waiting.

I sit before the stone I placed on the moss, in some semblance of a headstone, to remember you by.

You are not dead, but you will be. I need to grieve you now, but the others do not understand. Do not want to understand.

_You are fine._

You will _not_ be fine, until the end... when _I_ will not be fine anymore.

I knew you were sick before the others did. I would lay awake in the small hours of the morning with a pit of dread in my stomach and the knowledge, the absolute certainty, that something was wrong.

You will be gone soon, and I will not know what to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Goku POV. He's talking about Vegeta, but it's really me talking about my mom. 
> 
> She's in a cancer hospital right now, and I can't visit. I don't know if our last conversation was about her washing a pan for me and siding with me about my bitchy sister-in-law, or if it'll be something else. I've been eating the basket of fruit my aunt sent her when they thought it was just DVT instead of the vein to her kidney sending clots everywhere. I have a fridge of food I bought her, that will probably spoil before she gets home... If she ever does.
> 
> There was no anticipatory grief tag, but that's what I'm dealing with. I'm disabled. My mom takes care of me. Her doctors ignored her symptoms. I'm so angry...
> 
> Insensitive comments will be deleted.
> 
> I just want my mom.


End file.
